


First Kisses

by fireflysglow_archivist



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-24
Updated: 2005-01-24
Packaged: 2019-04-29 08:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14468490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflysglow_archivist/pseuds/fireflysglow_archivist
Summary: Kaylee and Simon do some talking.and then some kissing.





	First Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).

First Kisses

## First Kisses

Disclaimer: I can dream that I am connected to Firefly, but unfortunately here in reality, I have nothing to do with Josh Wheedon's wonderful creation. 

Medicine For The Heart  
Chapter Four: First Kisses 

"Wow." Simon said to himself as he saw Kaylee sitting on the couch in the guest corridors. <i>She's so beautiful. I should go talk to her. What should I say? I love you. I love you. I love you. Maybe I need to rehearse this. Wait...what if she doesn't love me? I know she likes me, but loves me? What do I have to offer her? I am a fugitive. No bank accounts, no fancy home, heck I can't even take her out for a night on the town. She deserves more... so much more.</i>

"Simon, is that you?" Kaylee had heard someone lingering outside the door. <i>Please be Simon. I need to tell you how I feel. 

Guess, it's too late to turn back now. This is it. Simon Tam you graduated top of your class. You can tell a girl how you feel.</i> "Yeah...I'm not bothering you am I?" 

"Not at all." She was hoping he wouldn't notice the pure excitement in her voice. I'm bored. I was just sitting here thinkin'." She patted her hand on the cushion next to her. "Wanna join me?" 

Simon sat down at the far opposite end of the couch as her. <i>Gosh could he sit any farther away? It's not like I smell or something. Ugh... he needs to come closer so I can...well damn it...either I'm gonna kiss him before he gets off this couch or I'm gonna have to resort to Jayne to fulfill my needs and I ain't drunk, nor do I think my needs would get satisfied. I just need to break the ice...</i> "So..." Kaylee had a devilish grin to her face. "Tell me about your first?" 

"My first?" Simon could feel his throat closing up and his palms beginning to sweat. Gentlemen don't kiss and tell, but... her eyes...how could I not want to tell them everything? 

"Kiss." The way Kaylee said the word `kiss' made every hair on his body stand on end. "You know...your first kiss? Surely you didn't forget your first kiss?" 

Simon knew Kaylee was a hopeless romantic. She looked at him as if her whole world depended upon his answer. "Jenny Archer." He could tell by the look on her face that a name was not enough. She wanted more. "Jenny lived next door. One day we just kissed." 

<i>Just kissed? You'll just kiss the girl next door, but you won't just kiss me? </i>"Simon Tam, do you mean to tell me you just kissed some girl? You didn't court her first and follow all the proper guidelines?" There was a hint of frustration in Kaylee's voice. 

Simon couldn't help but blush. His whole reason for not kissing Kaylee has been properness. "Well, it wasn't like we just kissed. I mean, we were friends for a long time and one day it just sort of happened." 

Kaylee's heart was beating extremely fast and she was clenching her fists. <i>Guess if I was a girl from the core maybe it could just sort of happen between us. </i> "Just sort of happened?" It was no longer a hint. It was clear frustration. 

Simon could tell by her tone that he had said something stupid again. He needed to take the spotlight off himself. "What about you?" 

"Me?" Kaylee was surprised he brought the attention back to her. It was only logical that if she asked him he would ask her, but she wasn't through questioning him yet. 

"Yes, Miss Kaylee Frye. Was it a magical moment in your life?" Simon asked a bit insultingly. 

"His name was Billy Matthews. He walked me home from school one day and I wanted to show him my secret spot in the barn and when we got up in the loft...well he kissed me." 

"So no big, huge firework display?" Simon wasn't sure why he even asked or why he had done so in such a mean tone. <i>When did this conversation get ugly? She just shouldn't be...she just shouldn't be making me feel guilty about not kissing her all this time... It's not like I go around spontaneously kissing girls. Oh God, I just admitted to doing that...I am learning that I can be very, very stupid...</i>

Before Simon had a chance to take back what he had said, her eyes had watered up and the tears were falling. "As a matter a fact there were fireworks. Maybe not a huge grand finale of them, but there was definitely sparks. He said I was the prettiest girl on the moon and he said..." She was struggling to get the words out in between the tears. "...he said that he wanted me to be his girl and if I said yes he would be the luckiest boy alive." 

<i>I am such a jerk...</i>Simon reached out his hand to sweep the tears away, but Kaylee blocked his hand. 

"And I felt special... Hasn't exactly happened a lot when I've felt special, but I did, so don't try and ruin quite possibly the only romantic moment I'll ever have in my life." Kaylee tried to get up. She wanted to run away and pretend she never brought up kissing in the first place, but she couldn't run. 

Simon had grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him. "Miss Kaylee Frye if I have ever known anything that was a true concrete fact that I would be willing to bet my life on it, it is this... I am a big jerk." Kaylee started to smile and the tears stopped. "Every time, and believe me there have been many times, I have wanted to kiss you I stop myself. I stop because... because I am just completely stupid for telling myself it's not proper. Name one other man that would let the opportunity to kiss the most beautiful girl in the `verse slide right by? And than name anybody who would actually do that more than once?" Tears started to fall down her rosy checks again, but for once they were tears of joy. 

It was truly a moment for fairytales. Kaylee wasn't Cinderella. Cinderella wouldn't do her justice. She was so much more than any girl a fairytale could describe. Simon ran the back of his hand across her check. The other hand was busy running its fingers through her soft auburn hair. Nothing matters...nothing matters other than I love her. He looked into her beautiful hazel eyes... the twinkles were back. That made him smile. Taking one last breath, he brought his lips to hers. The kiss was very soft and sweet. He was savoring every second their lips touched. His tongue met hers and they intertwined in a dance of love. She tastes like orange juice. Simon started to chuckle. 

"Am I that bad a kisser? I mean you kinda caught me off guard and..." Kaylee had a look of terror on her face. 

"No, no baobei." Simon took her hands in his. "The kiss was amazing. It's just that you taste like orange juice and it made me think back to this morning." He squeezed her hands and looked deep into her eyes. "You made me think about how pretty you look. You are very pretty when you are covered in engine grease, but to be honest, that is nothing compared to how you look covered in orange juice...now that's sexy!" Simon continued to laugh. 

Kaylee was reassured in her kissing abilities and even let out a giggle herself. "Dr. Tam, did you just say something funny?" 

He leaned in so that their lips were only inches apart. "Well, I'm sure there a lots of things you would look good covered in." 

This time it was her lips that met his. This kiss was anything but sweet and innocent like their first. Kaylee wanted him badly and her kiss was pure evidence of that. All the hunger and desire for him all this time was flowing out through her lips. He could feel the passion. 

Thoughts ran through Simon's head about how this was wrong and he shouldn't move this quickly...it was improper. <i>Hell, I have waited a year to kiss her...I'm just making up for lost time.</i> He returned her kiss with so much power, so much passion. 

Kaylee moaned in pure delight. <i>I had no idea he could be this passionate. Oh...his lips feel so...so good. He can never stop.</i> Lucky for Kaylee, Simon had no intention of stopping anytime soon. 

To be continued...

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title:   **First Kisses**   
Series Name:   **Medicine For The Heart**   
Author:   **KaySky**   
Details:   **Series**  |  **R**  |  **gen**  |  **7k**  |  **01/24/05**   
Characters:  Kaylee, Simon   
Pairings:  Kaylee/Simon   
Summary:  Kaylee and Simon do some talking.and then some kissing.   
Sequel to:  Little Sisters   
  



End file.
